Several air outlets which are individually adjustable are typically arranged in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. The outlets are flow-connected to a fan of a heating, venting and/or air-conditioning system. Air outlets are usually integrated in a dashboard. They are typically manually adjustable in order to allow changing the air flow moving through the outlet concerning its intensity, outflow characteristics and/or the direction as required.
It is desirable for especially simple and intuitive operation to provide as few actuating or operating elements as possible on an air outlet, by which the intensity of the air flow as well as its direction can be adjusted as required.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an air outlet with as few actuating elements as possible for setting the flow characteristics and the flow direction, which outlet offers easy and intuitive operation and has an especially appealing design, which thus can be integrated as harmonically as possible in the visual design of a dashboard in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. There is an addition need to allow for adjusting and changing the direction, the intensity and also the outflow characteristics of the air outlet with one single actuating or operating element, if possible. The air outlet should be optimized by taking weight and production cost aspects into account. It should further include as few components as possible.